The present invention relates to toothbrushes, and relates more particularly to such a toothbrush which is coupled to and moved between the upper dental arch and the lower dental arch to effectively clean the teeth.
Regular toothbrushes are commonly comprised of a handle having a bristle holder at one end, and bundles of bristles installed in the bristle holder. This structure of toothbrush is inconvenient for use by an adult to clean the teeth of a baby or young child. When cleaning the back side of the teeth, the mouth shall have to be opened widely so that the bristles of the toothbrush can be inserted into the inside of the mouth and attached to the back side of the upper teeth or lower teeth. If to open the mouth widely, the muscles of the mouth will ache after a certain length of time. Even adults will feel uncomfortable when open the mouth widely for a certain length of time.